


Heaven-sent

by dinoddalki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoddalki/pseuds/dinoddalki
Summary: Akaashi secretly reminisces his first moment with Bokuto.(Spoilers alert: contains content from Ch.381)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Heaven-sent

**Author's Note:**

> The title and some sentences are inspired from Epik High's Map The Soul (Worldwide Version): https://youtu.be/9OkiGO7u-6w, while the 'alternate universe' in this fic is based on Chapter 381 of the manga.

"The first time I met you was indeed a coincidence."

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because you interrupted me first, saying that the word 'coincidence' sounds too dull. That word isn't lively enough for you. I asked you which word should it be.

"Destiny!"

Bokuto-san, your word choice sounded so cheesy. Or dreamy -- just like how your eyes were sparkling when you said it. Still, I answered it with a smile. I thought,  _ okay, then, Bokuto-san, if it's what you want, why not? I can't say no to you anyway. _

I changed the word like you asked.

"The first time I met you was indeed a destiny."

As I finished the sentence, I realized in that minute that the new word weighs more to me than just a change of definition, and it's not because you were the one who suggested it (well, actually, you can take about 20% of the blame, because I can never resist that luscious eyes of yours). It turns out that maybe our  _ real _ first encounter that you know nothing about could be something that had been destined. 

A destiny, just like that, just like what you said. 

"Yessss! Akaashi!" You responded excitingly with your regular loud voice, seemed so satisfied. "See? How could it be something else?"

Yeah, it couldn't have been something else, but I am convinced that your idea of destiny and my idea of destiny are slightly different. 

_ You  _ were talking about how we accidentally bumped into each other and you apologized. The conversation started, and the rest is history. 

However, when  _ I  _ said the word 'destiny', I wasn't thinking about that at all, because my love for you blossomed even before we get to look into each other's eyes. 

How should I start it? 

Back in those youthful days, you spent about half of your life playing volleyball since middle school, while I spent my time immersing in library and going to cram schools as my parents wanted to. Other than what we're told to do in P.E. classes, I was not interested in sports at all, let alone volleyball which is everything to you. 

I ended up majoring in literature, but got a job in a weekly manga magazine after graduation. Not the future I had imagined, but I consider it an adequate one. You didn't continue your study after high school, instead you built your career path as an athlete. While my job is all about collecting and editing manuscripts from all those manga-kas, scolding someone and getting scolded by someone else, your days were filled with practice schedules and tournaments. Some of the matches you competed in must have been broadcasted on air nationwide, I am sure, but as I said, I was not interested in sports. My television was turned off, showing nothing but the reflection of my self and my room on its dark dim screen at the exact moment when you were shining on that volleyball court, as if you were the brightest star on that sky-high stadium. 

I was living a life that know nothing about you at all. 

The first time I hear the name 'Bokuto Koutarou' was on the day I visited my friend Kuroo. We were having drinks at a small local bar near his place of residence. Just like any other dine-in local restaurants in town, the small television was turned on so that the place won't be too silent. Some volleyball match I don't know of was airing at that time. I heard some noises from that TV -- the announcer was describing the game and the players' actions. I didn't pay too much attention, but when Kuroo started whining about how he missed his younger boyfriend who's living in Sendai for the nth time but didn't dare to text him because of his cold feet, I shifted my eyes and ears toward the television that was placed above my head. 

_ '-- number 12, Bokuto Koutarou, is now urging the crowd to make some noise for his serve--' _

In that rectangular screen in front of my eyes, through the lens of my glasses, I saw you clap your hands along with a cheerful expression on your face. The audiences in that stadium were also clapping for you in the rhythm you led, chanting your name. You served the ball, and it looked like a shooting star for me. That ball hit directly at your opponent's side, it might be too strong or too fast for someone on the other team to receive it, so you scored a point for your team. People were cheering and chanting your name again as you high five your teammates with a satisfied and confident smile. The announcer was praising your skills. The camera didn't even capture your whole face, but I feel that happiness and joy emitting from you, your movement, or simply, just your existence, like that bright, shiny yellow light glowing around a star, making it visible across the dark sky hovering the Earth. 

Bokuto-san, you know the term 'deja vu', right? It was like that, but I'm still not sure. Was it? Was it not? I couldn't really explain it. Maybe it's just a scene that randomly popped up into my head because I've been reading too much manga manuscripts. Maybe it's because of a glass of beer I drank earlier. Maybe the supreme power of the universes we don't know about is playing tricks, separating us to bring us back together again. 

Strangely, at that moment, the whole scene before my eyes seemed so familiar. I was sitting at the bar counter, but I somehow see myself in a smaller stadium, wearing a volleyball uniform -- white with gold and black, standing side by side with you who's in the exact same outfit on the court. It was the first time I saw your face, but I've known you for years. I don't know volleyball at all, but I've been playing volleyball with you. I have no idea what a setter is, but that's what I've been to you. I never speak with you, but I've seen the best and the worst of you. I watched you for one minute, but I've learned and memorized all your strengths and weaknesses. 

It was like waking up from a long deep sleep where you wouldn't even dream -- I opened my eyes, and I feel like my life's not the same anymore. 

Deep in my heart, buried somewhere in my subconsciousness, is the intuitiveness that I know you.

It's far more than that.

I fell in love with you instantly, as if it is my instinct to love you.

It sounded weird, but I knew that this feeling wasn't a hallucination. I truly believed that we will get to see each other in person someday. I didn't even try to find a chance to see you, like asking for a press pass to volleyball related events and such. I  _ just knew _ that I will meet you someday, like how I  _ just fell in love _ with you head over heels,  _just like that_. 

_ I knew  _ that in every lives and in every alternate universes that could possibly exist, I was meant to be with you. 

This, Bokuto-san, is what I think of when I talk about destiny, and you know very well what happened three months after -- right now, you're talking about it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Haikyuu! fic that popped out of no where after I binge-read and finished the latest chapter of the manga. I just needed to get this 'Akaashi is born to love Bokuto only even if they were never in the same volleyball team' thought out of my head 🤣.
> 
> (Anyway, English is not my first language and this is also my first time posting an English fic on AO3 so pardon if there's any grammatical errors 😭)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
